


谢怜是只兔子精-11

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 我总感觉怜怜这是想要反攻，但是不存在的，他打不过花城，无论是真的打还是床上打。我们假装给他一点点希望，怜怜使劲蹦跶，但其实花花一只指头就把它弹回去了，最终兔兔还是接受了这个悲伤的现实。私心喜欢撒娇怜，喜欢揪出它长长的兔子耳朵，所以可以安排我之前想的制服play了，还有什么比搞黄色更爽？没有了，相当快乐，搞怜快乐翻倍。





	谢怜是只兔子精-11

谢怜是只兔子精-11 接着做梦

第十一：天平1/2，到底倒向谁更多一点？

谢怜龇牙以示警告，小狐狸极其配合地表示吃痛且装乖三秒，然后继续作妖。

谢怜心想，若不是这里是你做主，看我怎么好好收拾你这个坏东西，把你变成狐狸使劲rua

花城刚刚从谢怜身体里退出来，笑嘻嘻地骑在谢怜身上，手指还坏兮兮地到处乱摸。但下一刻，他就笑不出来了，他的头顶似乎有什么在奋力钻出，花城不知是痒得还是痛的，捂住头顶缩成一团儿，接下来是尾椎骨里生出毛茸茸的尾巴，然后他渐渐缩小成一团绒绒的红色……居然真的如谢怜方才所想变成了一只狐狸！

花城自然还是懵逼的，好在现在不是正在办事的时候，不然他这辈子可能都会留下不可磨灭的阴影……

谢怜抓住机会揪着花城的尾巴就把躲在床角的狐狸拖过来了，当真是天助我也，不rua白不rua,送上门的狐狸怎么可以跑掉！

“嘻嘻嘻……”

哥哥！你要干什么！狐狸黑溜溜的眼睛里尽是惊恐，完全没了方才的嚣张，可惜他现在只能发出吱吱吱的狐狸叫，谢怜听不懂，也或许谢怜听得懂但是他不想知道的都装不明白。花城变成这么小一只，面对谢怜，骤然间没了丝毫还手之力，试图用可怜巴巴的眼睛博得哥哥几分同情，可运气不好，谢怜只喜欢rua毛狐狸，至于眼睛里的水光潋滟，哪里有一团乖巧的毛茸茸吸引人呢？

花城摊开前爪勾着床面，周围没有可以拿给他攀附的东西，于是负隅顽抗的狐狸爪子只能哗啦床单，以尽可能缓慢但不可逆转的速度渐渐被拖向谢怜。

嘤，哥哥，我真的错了。

这次是真的有几分诚意，但是用狐狸叫讲出来就很打折扣了，听不听得懂另说，首先谢怜并看不到花城的后悔和认错的表情，这个很关键-----狐狸毛茸茸的脸上，哪里还分得清什么表情哦。至少谢怜不想看，就看不懂。

花城的叫声像小奶狗一般委屈，又不敢蹬爪子划伤谢怜，可怜兮兮地样子。眼睛亮油油地，耳朵有些耷拉，火红色的毛一如以往一般顺亮，爪子和耳尖渐近成黑色，油光水滑的更是好看了。所以也更加激发了谢怜吸狐狸的冲动。

谢怜一把抱过花城放到怀里，弯下身子蹭他的毛，毛狐狸吱吱吱叫，不知道这个意思是不是要表达求饶，谢怜翻过狐狸的肚皮亮出来，嘿嘿笑了笑，在狐狸一脸“你不要，你别过来”的惊恐中拿起手指尖去搔它的肚皮。

“吱吱吱叽叽------嗷呜嗷呜嗷呜！”

据说古时候招供有一种刑，是脱掉审犯的鞋袜，用羽毛搔他的脚板心。

花城不敢动，但被谢怜挠地痒痒的难受，腿被按着，唯一能表达不满情绪的大尾巴还被嫌拍打床铺聒噪直接被谢怜压在脚下也甩不动了。他喉咙里发出无奈的咕噜咕噜声------

哥哥，我真错了，下次不敢了。嘤。

谢怜完全忽略掉此狐诚恳的歉意，继续搔毛浅浅的肚皮。学着花城挑眉，温和可亲的谢道长从未做过如此桀骜的表情，可配上这幅凌虐小狐狸的场景居然还莫名和谐。大概天下使坏的人挑眉看起来都十足地称职演好一个反派。

手指顺着狐狸肚脐的那条线滑下来，谢怜嘻嘻笑着，“诶呀，红红，这么久了我还不知道，你是一只公狐狸呢？还是一只母狐狸呢？”手滑到小狐狸颤颤的两腿之间摸了一下“哦，好像是公的”

如果此刻它有表情，那一定是要哭了，一副被流氓轻薄的可怜样子。不过也可能是谢怜自己脑补的，因为他明显感觉到怀里的狐狸挣动的力气比刚才大了不少，即使四爪被按住，小东西扭动的力气也挣得谢怜一只手难以控制了。

可能是所谓风水轮流转，现世报说来就来，谢怜可能忘了自己现在还没有穿衣服，花城从他手里挣出来，前爪按在他胸口，发出危险的低吼。方才得意洋洋，现在觉得好像太飘了有点小害怕，谢怜揪过旁边的被子，遮住关键部位“三郎啊……”

“哥哥，我是不是说过，狐狸发情是很凶的……”

你有说过吗？没有吧？谢怜眨眨眼，来不及思考其中的危险含义，骤然间天旋地转，被一片赤红遮住视线。

再次抬眼时，周围场景又换了，是熟悉的卧室，回想起之前摆满镜子的那次……谢怜心有余悸地打了个寒战。

“怎么，哥哥现在知道害怕了？”花城恢复了人型，但头顶那对尖尖的耳朵还在，尾巴似乎很烦躁地拍打着墙面，发出咚咚的闷响。

谢怜的确有些怕了，花城的眸子里闪现出一种危险的暴躁，琥珀色的眼珠里似乎闪过一瞬赤红，“哥哥把我弄发情了，怎么办？”

这话是不是在哪里听过……

不对，不是想这个的时候，谢怜害怕地手脚并用向前爬走，但下一瞬腰间就被一双有力的手箍住粗暴地往后一拖，撞上硬堂堂的东西。

谢怜怕了，扭头看着神色明显不对的花城，颤巍巍道：“三郎……”

花城没有在意他可怜兮兮的眼神，正如谢怜忘情吸狐狸的时候没有在意他一般。

现世报来的太快了，出来混，迟早要还的，不仅还，还要付利息的。

“哥哥跑什么？哥哥不喜欢三郎吗？”语气里似乎还有一点点委屈，但是他紧紧箍住谢怜抵在自己身上这番占主动的局势可不具有说服力。

“没……没有，三…三郎，你先放开我……放开我好不好……”谢怜动不了也跑不掉，被死死箍住的感觉有一种被天敌逮住的恐惧感。

“好喜欢哥哥，想抱着哥哥”花城俯下身子蹭着谢怜后颈，像撒娇的小狐狸一般嗅着主人的气息，还探出舌头舔了舔谢怜的耳垂，耳朵如同主人一样紧张，被含住的时候还跳了一下。

谢怜闭着眼轻轻唔了一声。

“哥哥怕我？”

“花城……我错了，我不对，你别这样好不好……”

花城选择性忽略掉无意义的单方面告饶，选择了另一个话题：“哥哥变出兔耳朵来好不好?”

谢怜整个人都在抖，跪也没跪稳，背上还压着花城的重量，被吓着以后手肘一滑整个人面朝床摊下去了，痛呼了一声。花城单手搂着他的腰向上一提，谢怜手还是软的，但是腰却被提起带着臀部曲起高高翘着，紧紧贴着花城滚烫的事物，可谓是相当危险了。

但是花城似乎并不想就这么进来，也只是轻轻磨蹭谢怜的后穴，不过这么说来那就是他有什么别的法子玩儿小兔子了。

“哥哥，我要摸你的耳朵，好不好嘛”相当撒娇了，嗓音黏黏的，还拖着尾音，如果是以前可能谢怜就抛掉理智，直呼可爱扑上去了，不过现在……谢怜才是被扑的那个。

谢怜虽然不情愿，但还是听话地颤巍巍变出自己的耳朵，白绒绒的兔耳垂下来，堪堪到颈部。花城一口叼住，咬着谢怜的兔耳向后一拖，谢怜的头被迫昂起，痛地叫了一声，可怜得很。

“花城……你，……我错了，我真的道歉好不好，你别这样……”

花城松开口，可怜的兔耳朵上边甚至还落下了一个牙印，“尾巴也变出来，乖。”说罢轻轻吻了吻谢怜的后颈，还探过来亲吻他的侧脸，吻是一番缠绵，但谢怜知道他凶得很。

可怜巴巴的小兔子尾巴颤颤地从尾椎冒出来，小小的一团，顶着花城的小腹，像个小马达似的抖个不停。

“呜…….三郎…….”

花城叼着他的耳朵，小腹蹭着他的尾巴，尾椎里窜上一阵酥麻。谢怜失声吟叫，兔子的尾巴十分敏感，而且又和那里挨得那么近，花城这样蹭着，简直就像……兔子求偶交配的时候爬跨一样的感觉……

不知是否是刚才脑海闪过的一瞬念头，兔子的大脑瞬间判定他们是在交配，类似假孕一般的奇怪反应又涌上来了，闷得谢怜头晕，大喊着“花城别弄了！我……我好像又……”

“又怎么？嗯？哥哥？”

“怎么这么像是在……”

“感觉我在艹你是吗？哥哥被艹的感觉怎么样，舒服吗？”

“不是你别乱说！你放开，你先放开！”谢怜脑子里充斥着混乱的孕期激素，闹不好会不会在这里又开始假孕，花城……简直是太恐怖了。

花城却难得好像听进去了一般，突然松开手，谢怜由于本就没有施力，所以一离开被吊着的手臂就落下去了，床上咚地砸出一个坑。

花城他就是故意的！现世报啊现世报。

“哥哥穿上衣服吧，”花城向后退开，一挥手旁边多了一套衣服。

他会这么好心吗？肯定是不会的，做到这里居然还能停下来穿衣服吗？谢怜心觉有诈，警备地抱着自己缩起来躲到床角边边上，狐疑地看了花城一眼。又瞪大眼看了那套衣服。

天，就知道没好心！居然！居然……

那是一件相当具有情色意味的……情趣制服。

谢怜捂着脸把自己缩成一团“你你你你！你怎么可以这样！”

花城挑眉一笑“那哥哥是穿还是不穿？”

谢怜斩钉截铁，穿了劳资还做不做人了，“不穿！拿走！”

花城语气颇为牙尖地哦了一声“当真不穿？”

“不穿！你拿开！”

可是下一刻谢怜就觉得自己身上有一种被箍得紧紧的感觉，心里有种不祥的预感，抬手一看，居然穿上了那套羞耻的衣服！

对哦，这里是梦里，而且是花城的主场，他想梦到什么可不就是什么吗？无论自己答不答应，还是会穿上的啊。

“你！……你怎么这样不讲理…”

“我可是很遵从我说的那句好好把哥哥欺负到，哭.都.哭.不.出.来”花城一字一顿，极其清晰且理直气壮的耍起流氓和赖皮。挑眉一笑“这衣服到当真适合哥哥，好看的紧”

好不好看我不知道，但是确实紧……

谢怜内心小人狂躁，指天狂骂八百字，但是翻完了白眼以后，我们还是得回到现实。

而现实就是，谢怜穿着一身不得体的衣裳，强行勾引发了情的狐狸先生，陪他玩你跑我来追你啊的情趣游戏。

如果时光可以倒回，我情愿不要作死去摸狐狸的毛蛋蛋，我错了，我真的错了，错得很错，错上加错。

世道很难，男上加男。

可惜现实总是强人所男。

我们还是要面对的。

花城没有留给谢怜太多在内心发暴力小黄文的八百字自我讲述时间，一把捞过内心还在对着喇叭大喊花城你不是人的小兔子，抗在肩膀上“哥哥，我们换个地方”

说罢，还顺手捏了把小兔子的屁股不忘借此揩油。

“花城，你这个王八------”花城转过头来和谢怜对视，微笑着洗耳恭听，谢怜被他看怕了，瞬间怂了，嘟嘟囔囔不敢叫嚣了。

花城把谢怜扛到有镜子的洗漱间，好了，这下谢怜也知道他想玩什么了，一切按照花城的想法进行，谢怜被按在洗漱台看着镜子，花城掀开他那羞耻的衣裳短得可怕的衣摆，露出被箍得紧紧的屁股，使坏拍了一下，声音很响：“小兔子，刚才不是说感觉像是被爬跨吗？现在可以好好玩儿了。”花城上半身压下来贴在谢怜的背上，这可耻的衣服偏偏露出一大片后背，被花城这么一贴居然觉得烫得很。谢怜耳根子都臊红了，咬着嘴唇没说话。

花城不怕他不说话，下巴蹭着谢怜后颈，鼻息打在他耳朵上，那耳朵还可爱地抖了一下。接着，花城便抬起他腿根，那衣服的裙摆瞬间翻上去露出小兔子的圆尾巴和翘翘的屁股来，谢怜没有底裤，私处就这样暴露在虎视眈眈的目光下，他现在塌着腰，身上的力气只够勉强撑着自己不掉下去，后边被花城怎样弄都无法有多余的力气去反抗，感觉到后穴抵上了坚硬的事物，谢怜害怕地扭了扭，长耳朵却被一口叼住往后拉，再次逼迫他昂起头，正好对上镜子里的自己-----

脸不知道什么时候变得这么红，或者说仔细一看自己不仅仅是脸，整个身子都是粉粉的，情欲呼之欲出；眼睛泪汪汪的，从镜子里看谢怜才知道自己看上去那么妖，一副很欠艹的样子，胸前的两点也是红红的，花城察觉到谢怜在看哪里，腾出一只手来从股后游走到腰肢，潜上胸前，两指一并拈住那一点轻轻揉搓，谢怜本就有些情动，这番强烈的视觉冲击加上花城有意的引导，哪里还能忍得住，闭上眼皱着眉头，微微抖着。

花城使力把谢怜的腰按得更下去了些，以至于后臀顺着翘起，穴口直直对着性器，可爱地一张一缩，兔子尾巴也高高翘起来抵着他小腹，“哥哥，你看你多好看，多可爱的小兔子，腰细屁股翘，就是……胸有点平”

“唔…你喜欢就去别处找，放开我”谢怜口不择言，闭着眼扭过头去，耳朵还被花城咬着，这一挣扯地疼了，痛呼了一声。

“我最喜欢哥哥，只喜欢哥哥，到哪去别处找？哥哥乱吃醋”

“哈啊……谁吃你醋，你放开我耳朵，你咬疼我了……”谢怜挣不开，激素的作用下心慌得很，有些烦躁。

花城轻轻舔了舔被咬了两个牙印的耳朵尖，嗅着谢怜的味道，在他耳边小声说“哥哥上次没怀上，这次我一定好好努力”

谢怜瞪了镜子里嚣张的狐狸一眼，闭上眼不看他了。

“据说没有成功受孕的母兔子，会被拉着耳朵，”花城说罢抓着谢怜的耳朵往后扯，逼他抬起头看着镜子，“滑开尾巴，压着腿，”说一句便跟着做一步，让谢怜相当有代入感。“乖乖地被雄性艹，听说你们兔子做完以后还要打一下母兔的屁股让小兔子缩紧，以免精液流出来，怀不上。”

谢怜被他这么说着，觉得自己比被扒光了按着艹还要羞耻，花城的言语刺激远远比肉体的触碰让他感到兴奋。 

“哥哥你看上次，关键的步骤我们都没有做到，所以没有怀上也正常，不过这次三郎好好做足了功课，定会让哥哥怀上的”花城的性器渐渐硬起来抵着谢怜，尖尖的牙齿还厮磨着谢怜脆弱的耳朵，狐狸尾巴蹭着两人相贴的腿，挠得谢怜好痒。

“唔啊啊啊！------你，你别说了……哈啊…”

花城低低哼了一声，由于此件衣服独特的非人道设计，加上花城在梦里的为所欲为，后穴处还是开档的，谢怜可以穿着这身羞耻的衣服和他做。花城借着谢怜方才流出的水液润滑渐渐插进去，不知是否是激素的作用，亦或是花城露骨且详细的言语刺激，谢怜觉得这一次比任何一次都要来得刺激和兴奋，仅仅是进入了一个头部，他就觉得有些受不了了，四肢百骸传来各种酥麻，兴奋到令人战栗的快感，统统堆积在大脑，刺激着神经，眼前白光乍现----

居然就这样去了。

谢怜还没有怔过神来，刚刚射过的性器甚至还没有软下去，花城就来了下更刺激的。

谢怜觉得自己的后穴被填得前所未有的满，而且花城似乎和以前还有些不一样……

里边被撑得很开，很满，能清晰地感受到花城的跳动和形状，特别是形状上……似乎有些小的突起一般，硌得慌。

“花…花城，你..是不是放了什么东西进去……”

花城正在兴头，闻言将赤裸贪婪的目光从谢怜流着水一缩一缩的后穴移开，对上镜子里红红的谢怜挑眉：“没有的，哥哥”

“那……那怎么会……好像有什么东西一样……”

花城忽地笑了，动了动，“哥哥说的是这个？”

谢怜耐不住叫了起来，叫声实在是羞耻，他恨不得把自己捂起来，“嗯……就是硌着硌着的……”

花城噗嗤地笑了“哥哥不知道吗，狐狸的性器上有倒刺……”探到他脑袋边坏心思吹了口气，谢怜颤了颤，花城很满意他的反应，“这样刮着里面，锁着哥哥，哥哥的孩子就只是我一个人的，不会有别的野男人的东西进到哥哥里面……”

怎…怎么还会有这种！

谢怜羞得慌，可尽管捂着脑袋，也耐不住后穴诚实地吸吮花城的性器，他甚至感觉到花城好像又大了一些……

天啊……

可令他感到羞耻的远远不止这一点，因为这恐怖的对镜play被花城的主场玩得可谓是淋漓尽致。洗漱间还是那个洗漱间，但是墙壁上的白净瓷砖都清一色地换成了……镜子，谢怜想不看见都难，因为甚至是地上，天花板……都有，与其看这两处，倒还不如看眼前的这面。

能操纵梦的主场的花城……太恐怖了。况且谢怜现在试着想像刚才那般从花城手中夺回梦的主导权，却悲哀地发现自己根本撼动不了他半分-----果然是扮猪吃虎吗？不不不，自己这点点力气，完全是花城在逗自己玩儿吧。不过这也是没有办法的事了，兔子本就弱，在食物链中更是处于底层，被谁都能叼来吃喽，因此才进化出敏捷的速度和有力的后腿，以及……极高的交配速率。谢怜一直觉得兔子快是有历史原因的，弱小的兔子们为了生存对吧……诶，其实是谢怜瞎编的，他哪知道兔子为什么就这么快，就算在床上被花城偷偷笑过也没有办法，谁叫花城种族优势，就是比他久很多……

花城见谢怜在渐渐进入状态，便也不像方才那般强制地掰他的下巴了，只提醒了谢怜一句：“哥哥，你看旁边”

旁边是洗漱室门，不过按照花城所想也乖乖变成一面镜子，这个角度相当微妙，恰巧映着谢怜被翻折成近90度的腰，屁股高高的翘起，前身又是略微向上扬的，看上去便是一条顺滑又引人遐想的曲线，细长的腿微微曲起靠在洗漱台下，膝盖磕着柜门略微泛着粉红色。

而他身上贴合着花城，花城精壮有力的手臂覆在他肩膀，他的腰腹曲起充满力量……谢怜像是被烫到了一样连忙转过脸去，看自己都还好，可是这么看花城倒是头一次……

“哥哥你看到了吗？你真好看，这里，这里，还有这里，好可爱。”花城的手分别覆上谢怜高挺的屁股，那衣服把谢怜的腰收得极紧，因此勾出臀部圆润可爱的线条就极为明显；花城刻意缓慢抚摸过，谢怜觉得痒痒麻麻的，接着，他滚烫的手滑到纤细的腰肢，从侧面看可谓是盈盈一握，花城一只手臂就可以把谢怜的腰圈起来抱着，他手指轻轻在谢怜的腰窝出按着，滑上紧绷的背脊，到分明的蝴蝶骨，再滑到他的胸前-----两粒红果已经自己立起来了，深红深红的，煞是动人。

花城一边言语调戏，一边逐渐加深在谢怜里边的进程，一次比一次深，撑得穴口涨涨的，但是谢怜却觉得好满足，还想他再填得满一点，最好紧紧锁住，满满射在里面……

花城捞过失神的谢怜，把他上身扶到贴合自己的胸膛，谢怜比他略微矮一些，所以这么正着抱起花城略微可以在镜子里露大半张脸；双手抬起谢怜大腿根向外掰，可爱的性器就暴露在视线中，制服的裙摆堪堪遮住一小半，将露未露，十分诱人；谢怜找不到着力点，下意识的把抬起来的腿往洗漱台上放，这可正好得了花城的意，这样的姿势，谢怜正好乖乖把自己打开，任由花城抱着艹，正对着镜子，被顶得一颤一颤

谢怜完全清晰地看见自己被艹的过程，自己的性器一点点硬起来，翘着，暴露在花城的视线中，无所遁形，谢怜想要合拢腿，却被粗暴地掰开，花城在他颈边喘气，他的汗黏湿了自己，后穴里还在流着水乖乖迎合他，一切都暴露在明亮且直白的注视中，谢怜觉得羞耻，但是又爱极了花城的爱抚，一种原始的，纯粹的，想于他结合的冲动和满足。

“啊……唔……花城……”

“哥哥怎么了”

“快……快一点…”谢怜难得催促花城，实在是磨得太难受了，总觉得不够，不够。

花城自嘲了一句看来今天哥哥饿了，三郎要好好喂饱哥哥才好，便开始加快了抽插的频率，谢怜不知不觉间出了好多水，抽插起来噗呲噗呲的十分淫荡；每每冲撞到最里面的那一点，谢怜被顶得很舒服，呜呜啊啊地叫起来，小腹受激绷紧， 性器一颤一颤，几次痉挛后喷溅到镜子上，一片白浊。

花城放下谢怜把他软软抱起放在地上，冰凉的镜面激得谢怜骤然清醒，他看见天花板上的镜面里，自己的腿主动缠上花城的腰勾起锁住，花城跪在自己两腿间继续做，他的背脊，他的手臂，他的小腹……滴着汗，湿湿的黏在自己身上，快感浪潮一般一波接着一波，让他沉沦欲海，又掀起波浪层层叠加，不知不觉间谢怜已完全抛开束缚和羞耻，长腿勾着花城的腰，主动迎合，喘着气去亲他，上下皆是水声，不绝于耳。

谢怜感受到身体里花城渐渐快了起来，知道他是快要射了，便抬臀抵得更深，满满吃着他那物，冲插几次后，性器猛地胀大一圈，激得谢怜一声长吟，尔后一股浓浊喷射，穴道再次撑括，但是成结的性器锁住娇小的洞口，一滴也来不及流出去，满满灌在里头。

花城吻着他，略微把性器抽出来一点，但是他居然涨到这么大，一动就疼得谢怜直哭。

“啊！-----痛，你别动，别动！”谢怜以前没有受过这番，加上狰狞的倒刺，一颗颗厮磨着敏感娇弱的甬道，谢怜只觉得痛，痛得难受。

这般痛色不似作假，花城从滔天情欲中略微清醒过来，关切问道“怎么了，哥哥？”

“你，你，你怎么这么大……好痛，”谢怜里边被撑到极限，花城动一下与他都是折磨，不过无心之词，却激得花城更加兴奋了。

“啊！------你怎么，怎么好像又大了一点…….别了别了，撑得我好痛，好可怕……还有倒刺…….唔……”谢怜皱紧眉头，眼泪糊了一脸，痛得把头偏来偏去，恨不得滚过去撞墙。

花城不知道怎么办，眼下最后不要动，他伸手抚着谢怜的脸“对不起，哥哥，我不知道你会这么痛……我们缓一缓，不动了好不好……”

谢怜痛极，找话题转移注意力“你们狐狸都是这样的吗？还是……因为是在做梦？” 

花城眸光闪了闪“...嗯……都，都是这样的，对不起哥哥，…….”

谢怜接着问“那为什么之前我们……都没有……”

“那是还舍不得放开了做，怕控制不住伤了哥哥，未曾想这里也……”

谢怜皱起眉头“那……这个…..这个要多久才可以消下去啊……”

花城似乎有些不好意思“这个的话……公狐狸做过以后成结，卡在里面……我也不知道什么时候会消下去……”

谢怜哼哼唧唧，花城抱着他吻掉眼角的泪水轻哄，说以后我们都不这样做了好不好，哥哥别哭，再等一会儿就好了。

可谢怜等到眼皮子打架，花城好像也没有消下去，最后他抱着花城迷迷糊糊的亲了亲，便在他怀里睡去，二人就着相连的姿势抱着彼此渐渐合眼。

梦里有梦，不过这次似乎是真的困了睡去了，第二天谢怜醒来的时候，花城抱着他，尖尖的耳朵还没有收回去，不过二人都穿得整齐，看来的确是梦里的荒诞，并不影响现实。

花城耳朵抖了抖，接着那双琥珀色的眼睛睁开笑着“哥哥醒了？”

谢怜亲亲他的眼，蹭着他鼻尖“你好坏啊，在梦里”

“哥哥我冤枉，我是真的不知道会那么痛的，而且只有最后一个是我的，其余的都是……”花城玩味地看着谢怜，“未曾想到哥哥喜欢这种，以后三郎会好好照顾哥哥的感受的。”

谢怜脸腾的红了“不不不不不可能！我，我我怎么会…….绝对是你的，你栽赃给我！”

花城从善如流：“哦，那便是最后一个是哥哥的，其余的都是我的，原来哥哥喜欢……这种…”

“不不不不！我不是我没有！好了你不要说了！”谢怜捂着耳朵把自己埋在枕头底下，花城隔着枕头抱着他小声说了句“其实哥哥还是最喜欢狐狸”

不过谢怜听不到，在被子下暗自蹬腿踢花城，

“啊，哥哥，你要谋杀亲夫了”

“哼，踢的就是你！”闷声闷气，好气的！

以后才不要同意和花城玩什么花样，他就是个大骗子，坏得很！再也不相信他了！

狐狸只好变成毛茸茸钻到谢怜怀里，啾啾叫着送给他摸，谢怜很有志气地哼了一声，然后抱起狐狸开始rua.好软好好rua.

哼！你个坏东西。谢怜把脸埋在狐狸毛里，偷偷地笑着，

不过谁叫我就是这么喜欢。

（完）


End file.
